<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Roommates by LaraSosa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28327899">Roommates</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaraSosa/pseuds/LaraSosa'>LaraSosa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Multi, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:48:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28327899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaraSosa/pseuds/LaraSosa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short Christmas fic to help me with my writer's block. Probably full of typos (Sorry).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Crowley (Supernatural)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Roommates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope you like it &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The wood in the fireplace crackled comfortably, trying to be louder than the noise of the heavy rain outside.</p><p>“I can’t believe it is Christmas and it’s raining this much.” You said with a pout, sitting down on the big dark leather couch crossing your arms.</p><p>“Why not? Just because it’s Christmas there should be no rain?” Crowley said offering you a glass of Red wine - which you happily accepted, and sitting on the couch in front of you.</p><p>“Because it’s Christmas the weather should be perfect. In respect to Jesus, you know…”</p><p>“Please, darling, do tell me more about how disrespectful to Jesus the weather is.”</p><p>“Hey! No need to mock.” You said in pretending to be hurt, but actually very used to the demon’s demeanor.</p><p>“I try not to, darling, but sometimes you make it too hard for me.” Crowley said with the tenderest smirk you’ve ever seen on his lips and you could not help but smile back at the demon, who smiled wider in return, making your smile even bigger.<br/>You loved those little moments, moments where you and Crowley could just be yourselves, where you could be just two people very much in love. You didn’t have to act like a hunter and Crowley could allow himself to forget for a moment of his position as the King of Hell.</p><p>“So, are you going to spend the whole Christmas day in your pajamas, huh?!” Crowley asked you, because while you were still in your red satin pajamas set, he was neatly dressed in his usual black attire.</p><p>“Yes, and you should do the same.” Crowley just scoffed at your answer and you rolled your eyes rising up from the couch and going to the big Christmas tree in the corner of the room, grabbing a small package wrapped in blue and gold and offering it to Crowley. He gave you a suspicious look, before taking the package.  </p><p>“I thought you said we were not exchanging gifts, darling.” Crowley said unwrapping the small box.</p><p>“It’s more of a symbol than a gift anyway.” You said.</p><p>Crowley continued to unwrap the little gift, and as he opened the small dark wood box he found a folded paper inside. Unfolding the paper, Crowley saw a copy of your lease agreement and gave you a puzzled look.</p><p>“I told you it was more symbolical than an actual gift…” You started to explain “A couple of weeks ago you asked me to move in with you, in Hell, and I told you I had to think about it first. My lease expires in December 31<sup>st</sup>, and I won’t be renewing it, so… Roommates?”</p><p> You looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to say anything. Crowley smiled at you, but gave you no answer. You started to get nervous about it when finally Crowley got up and walked towards you, pulling a small box out of his pocket and handled it to you.</p><p>“So, I was not the only one who broke the rules today?” You asked rhetorically while unwrapping your gift.</p><p>“Darling, I’m the King of Hell; you should not expect me to follow rules.”</p><p>As you opened your gift, you found a small silver keychain attached to a single key. Now it was your turn to look confused.</p><p>“Darling, when I asked you to move in, I never meant Hell. I would never take you to that horrible place.  So, I bought that house right outside the town that you liked when we walked by it the other day.” Crowley tried to explain a little nervous waiting for your answer.</p><p>“The one with the big white windows?” You asked excited.</p><p>“That’s the one, dear. So, what do you say?”</p><p>“Roommates?” You asked again.</p><p>“No, Soulmates?” He asked sliding a beautiful silver ring on your finger. You were in shock and could barely answer, until you heard Crowley’s voice again: “Darling, I’m still waiting for an answer.”</p><p>“Yes.” You couldn’t help but cry and rushed to hug him the most tightly you could.</p><p>You and Crowley, together, forever, that was the best Christmas gift you could’ve ever asked for.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>